new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Cartoon Studios
Sony Cartoon Studios is an American animation studio owned by Sony Pictures, founded on January 18, 2013 by Julian Reilly. It serves as a division for Sony Pictures Animation, which it is responsible for focusing on hand-drawn animation, while Sony Pictures Animation is focusing on mostly computer animation. The animation style resembles Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Television Animation/Paramount Classic Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios (excluding CGI animation, only including hand-drawn animation), Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Cartoon Studios, Terrytoons, MGM Cartoons/MGM Animation/Visual Arts, Hanna-Barbera Productions, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Warner Bros. Classic Animation, Chuck Jones Enterprises and Screen Gems Cartoons. They are perhaps most known for the animated short film series Ike and Squeaky (whose two titlular characters are the studio's official mascots), Anthony and Harold, The Red Fox, Modern Toons, Chucky Fox, The Acres Kids, Sweety Woodpecker, Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat and Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane, all collectively known as Reilly Toons, as well as the Magical Sisters and Swordsman Cougar franchises. The studio uses hand-drawn animation softwares such as Pencil 2D and Toon Boom Animation. History Filmography Theatrical short films *''Reilly Toons'' (2013-present) **''Modern Toons (2013-present) **Anthony and Harold (2013-present) **Ike and Squeaky (2013-present) **Chucky Fox'' (2013-present) **''Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat'' (2014-present) **''The Acres Kids'' (2014-present) **''The Red Fox (2014-present) **Sweety Woodpecker'' (2014-present) **''Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane'' (2015-present) *''Magical Sisters'' (2016-present) (first SCS theatrical short series not to be a Reilly Toons-related series) *''Swordsman Cougar'' (2016-present) (second SCS theatrical short series not to be a Reilly Toons-related series) *''Hyper Foxes'' (2017-present) (third SCS theatrical short series not to be a Reilly Toons-related series) *''Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals'' (2017-present) (fourth SCS theatrical short series not to be a Reilly Toons-related series) Television shows *''Open Season: The Animated Series (2014-present; co-produced with Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Pictures Television, Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Wang Film Productions) *Speedy Blue Dog'' (2015-present; co-produced with Paramount Television Animation, Frederator Studios and Frederator Interactive) *''The Reilly Toons Show'' (2016-2018) *''The Adventures of Magical Sisters'' (2017-present) *''Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production'' (2017-present) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''Team Smurf'' (2018-present; co-produced with Sony Pictures Animation, Warner Bros. Animation and Studio Peyo) *''Reilly Toons' Wacky Races'' (2018-present; co-produced with Cartoon Network Studios and Hanna-Barbera) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''Adventures of Deputy Jackal'' (2018-present) (produced only) *''Basket Dragons'' (2018-present) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''The Clyde and Emily Show'' (2019-present) *''Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever'' (2019-present) (produced only) *''The Coyote Family'' (2019-2023; co-produced with Sony Pictures Television) *''Most Wanted: The Cheatons'' (2019-present) (produced only) *''The All-New Reilly Toons Show'' (2020-present) (a long-running reboot to The Reilly Toons Show) *''The Wolf Siblings and Friends: A Reilly Toons Production'' (2020-present) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''Groove Town'' (2020-present, co-produced with Warner Bros. Animation, and Sony Pictures Television) *''Reilly Toons Unleashed'' (202?-present) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''Kangaroos Unite'' (202?-present) (a spin-off series of Reilly Toons Unleashed) *''Super Cat and Power Dog Reloaded'' (202?-present) (a spin-off series of Reilly Toons Unleashed) *''The Adventures of Swordsman Cougar and Friends'' (202?-present) *''Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production'' (202?-present) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''Magical Sisters and Hero Brothers'' (202?-present; co-produced with Netflix Originals) (a spin-off series of the Magical Sisters series) *''Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production'' (202?-present) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''Reilly Toons Adventures'' (202?-present) (a spin-off series of the Reilly Toons series) *''Psychedelic Heroes'' (202?-present, co-produced with Warner Bros. Animation and Sony Pictures Television) *''Animal Mysteries'' (202?-present) Television specials *''An Ike and Squeaky Christmas'' (2015) *''Speedy Blue Dog's Christmas Adventure'' (2016; co-produced with Paramount Television Animation, Frederator Studios and Frederator Interactive) *''Reilly Toons' Spooky Stories'' (2017) *''Swordsman Cougar's Great Adventure'' (2018) Direct-to-video films *''Ike and Squeaky's Cartoon Memories'' (2015) *''Classical Fairy Fables'' series (2015) *''Ike and Squeaky in Hollywood'' (2016) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Squeaky the Pirate Who Can't Do Anything'' (2017) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Hokey and Pokey in Paris'' (2017) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Kangaroos' Mission on the Alternate Dimension'' (2018) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Super Cat and Power Dog: Origins'' (2018) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Sweety in Wonderland'' (2019) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Matthew Holmes and the Case of the Stolen Diamonds'' (2019) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Nutcracker Dog'' (2020) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Good Luck Crickets and the Little Dragon'' (2020) *''Swordsman Cougar: The Origin of the Brave'' (2021) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Anthony and Harold: Time Cops'' (2021) *''Magical Sisters: Rise of the Master Bear'' (2022) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Patty and the Princess'' (2022) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Kangaroos vs. The Master Cat'' (2022) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Ike and Squeaky and the Magic Ring'' (2023) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Acres Kids in Space'' (2023) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Wolfbot Goes West'' (2024) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Hood Mice Siblings'' (2024) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Good Luck Crickets in the Jungle'' (2025) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Basket Dragons Save the City'' (2025) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Officer Hound and the Mysterious Thief'' (2026) *''Reilly Toons Presents: Chucky Fox: Undercover Police'' (2026) * Reilly Toons Presents: Snappy and Dexter's Party Time (2027) * Reilly Toons Presents: The Rabbit Siblings' Wacky Adventure (2027) * Reilly Toons Presents: Misadventures Around the World (2028) * Reilly Toons Presents: Link the Cheetah vs. The Robber Mice (2028) * Reilly Toons Presents: Runaway Snuffy and Patty (2028) * Reilly Toons Presents: Lindsay Come Home (2029) * Reilly Toons Presents: Wolfbot in Hawaii (2029) * Reilly Toons Presents: Now That's When I Call the Kangaroos (2030) * Reilly Toons Presents: 1001 Animal Tales (2030) Theatrical films *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' (2018; co-produced with Cartoon Network Studios, Warner Animation Group and Paramount Feature Animation) *''Magical Sisters'' (2020) (produced only) *''The Reilly Toons Movie'' (2023) (hand-drawn animated sequences only) *''Swordsman Cougar'' (2024) (produced only) *''Reilly Toons: Spies to the Rescue'' (2025) (hand-drawn animated sequences only) Gallery Logos Concept Art IMG_20170803_1228020_rewind.jpg|Official logo. On-Screen Logos Variants Category:American animation studios